onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
King
|occupation = All-Star |affiliation = Beasts Pirates |epithet = |dfname = Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon |dfename = Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Pteranodon Model |dfmeaning = Dragon, Pteranodon |dftype = Ancient Zoan }} King the Conflagration is an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates as one of Kaido's three closest confidants, the Disasters. He is part of a yet-to-be-identified race. Appearance King is a huge man, as tall as his fellow two All-Stars. While less broadly built than either, he is better-proportioned, being well-muscled and broad in the shoulders (but not overly top-heavy like Jack) with long limbs. Notably, he has a plume of fire ever-rising from his upper back, befitting his epithet. King's natural looks are mostly a mystery, seeing as he keeps himself entirely clad in a dark all-leather uniform that bares no skin — resembling a cross between biker and BDSM wear. The bottom layer seems to be a black, gimp-like bodysuit with bluish, white-studded bands variously covering it. Visible of such garment are the head and neck areas, the latter showing a zipper in the middle and two of the aforesaid bands left and right. The head portion, being a full-faced mask, leaves only two holes for King's narrow, reddish eyes. Below on the mask are vaguely flame-like shapes, flanking a central, triangular strip of leather that marks off the nose, mouth, and chin section (such also beset with studs). Above the eyes are blue-tinted, gray-rimmed goggles, and on each side of the head, connected by a studded base, is a large, white spike akin to a horn. Five more such spikes, only smaller, are located further on top upon a band that runs coronally into another one positioned like a headband, and crossing yet another that goes sagittally, with more studs around. Otherwise visible of the suit are the legs, each having three studded bands wrap around their upper half plus a studded ring of the same material covering the knee, and going inside what seems to be black boots, each with a jaggy, studded fold-over. On top of said bodysuit is a double-breasted, ten-buttoned jacket with notch lapels that have red, square skull patches sewn on, and from which white ruffles emerge. Running straight down each side of the waist are two columns of yet more studs, on the shoulders are two-part pads (double-trimmed with studs) that each have three curved spikes on them (the outer ones the biggest), and the tight sleeves of the jacket (each with two additional, stud-covered bands topping thinner strips along with three very small spikes) have no cuffs, instead ending in gloves. Finally, seemingly from the back of King's jacket sprouts a pair of white-feathered (dark in the manga) wings, similar to those of Sky People but significantly larger, although it is unknown if they are natural. Personality Like Queen, King is extremely rude and critical of his crewmates, as he constantly derided the accomplishments of Queen and Jack. However, despite their rivalry, he and Queen seem to have a mutual sense of disdain towards Jack. According to Queen, King is a pervert who loves torturing people. He shows initiative and is seemingly good at making big decisions under pressure, personally engaging with Big Mom and her crew to keep them from entering Wano despite not being ordered to do so by Kaido. Relationships Crew King is extremely rude toward his crewmates, but his subordinates are loyal to him. Kaido As one of Kaido's three right-hand men, Kaido has great trust in him and his powers. In turn, King is very loyal to Kaido and willing to execute missions that he receives. When Big Mom and her children arrived at Wano Country, King attacked and knocked her ship into the sea on Kaido's orders. Another sign of his loyalty to Kaido was when King bluntly and immediately refused Big Mom's offer to join her crew, inspite of her willing to forgive King's transgressions against her. Queen King and his fellow All-Star, Queen, have a rivalry with each other, but they share a mutual sense of disdain toward their fellow All-Star, Jack. After escorting Big Mom to Onigashima, Queen furiously blamed King for Big Mom's presence. Jack Despite being a fellow All-Star, King seems to view Jack as incompetent as shown when he scolds him for the low offerings of the region he's in charge of. Enemies Charlotte Linlin Since Big Mom is a rival of his General, King sees her as an enemy. King personally kept her and her children out of Wano Country by knocking their ship into the ocean. He was later surprised to see that she survived once she was brought to Onigashima by Queen. Big Mom stated she would forgive his transgression on her if he joined her crew, since he is part of a unique race that she wanted in Totto Land, but he bluntly refused. Abilities and Powers As an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates, King has great authority over the crew, second only to Kaido. Befitting his epithet, King can produce fire in his human and pteranodon forms. Devil Fruit King ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon, an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a pteranodon hybrid and full pteranodon at will. This fruit gives him the ability of flight, and he can perform extremely powerful aerial attacks from mid air as shown when he toppled the Queen Mama Chanter, a gigantic ship, with enough force to throw Big Mom off. Weapons King carries a large katana on his hip. History Past Twenty years ago, King, Queen, and Jack were present when Kaido set Oden Castle ablaze in order to kill the Kozuki Family. Wano Country Arc On Onigashima, King reprimanded his fellow All-Star Jack for what had happened with the low amount of offerings from Kuri, and then asked him if he knew where to go for their next trade deal now that they could not rely on Doflamingo. While discussing it, he pointed at Queen and mentioned how Queen was already incompetent, causing the two of them to engage in an argument. When the Big Mom Pirates attempted to climb the waterfall around Wano Country on the Queen Mama Chanter and were just about to reach the top, King flew in and attacked, causing the ship to flip over and sending Big Mom into the sea below. Around two days later, Queen brought Big Mom to Onigashima and scolded King for not being thorough in eliminating her. Big Mom told King that she would forgive him if he joined her crew, as she recognized him as one of the few races that were not part of Totto Land, but King refused her offer. Trivia *Like his fellow All-Stars Queen and Jack, King is named after the playing card rank, fitting with the card-themed names of the Beasts Pirates. *King's epithet and Devil Fruit might come from the kaiju, Rodan, a pteranodon residing in a volcano. References Site Navigation ca:King es:King fr:King pl:King it:King pt-br:King ru:Кинг Category:Male Characters Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Onigashima Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists